The Disintegrators Past
by SkyTamer
Summary: This is the story of Kaden, his best friend Alister, his wife Amerie and his son Ratchet.
1. The Message

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so if is sucks please don't be afraid to tell me. This is the first story of a trilogy (Past/Present/Future) and it starts with the Past starring Ratchet's father Kaden.**

This is the story of Kaden, his wife, his son, his best friend, his home, his death and his honor...

In the Solana Galaxy lies a lonely desert planet known as Fastoon. A race of bipedal beings called Lombax's inhabited the wastelands of rolling sand dunes and using their incredible building skills they made colonies. The colonies then turned into villages, then towns and then into cities but among those remaining villages lived a young Lombax named Kaden. Kaden was 18 and was best friends with his roommate Alister, 21. The boys would meet each morning and go exploring for a new battleground to fight on. Alister would train Kaden in the art of self-defence and weaponry, teaching him all that Alister learned from his recently deceased father. After a painful stage of depression and heartbreak, Alister thought it was time to hold his head high and do something worthwhile with his life.

One day the boys went out to train some more at their new 'battleground'. Kaden would throw punches and shoot paintballs at Alister to practise his accuracy and attack then swap around for defence.

"You are learning fast my apprentice" Alister said with a smile.

"Thanks, it feels delightful to be able to take you down for once master" Kaden replied.

Alister used to pick on him when they were younger and now that Kaden was buffed up and trained he could now return the favor. Lombax's had a talent of building their own weapons and tools and the more they built, the closer they'd get to the future. Kaden's weapon was passed down to him from his father and the past generation but he was determined to work on it and make it stronger for his son and the future generation. It was named the omniwrench 8000 and its purpose was to serve as a tool and a weapon.

Alister built his own tool of destruction but his was double-sided wrench and much longer than Kaden's. It was wielded like a kendo stick and also used as a handy tool.

The two would fight all day until they couldn't take anymore but they never knew all this training would come in big use later on in their lives.

They decided to end today's training session and go home for a bath and a good feed. They didn't have parents as they were either at war or dead so they had to take care of themselves. Alister was more of a father to Kaden than a best friend but Alister didn't understand. He was more of an independent, keep to himself type of Lombax and didn't speak his mind much. Kaden was sometimes worried for him because he didn't know when he was in pain or sad or anything because he never showed his emotion much.

Just before the two went to sit down and eat their dinner there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" murmured Kaden as he got up from his chair. He opened the old wooden door and standing there was a young girl from one of the other houses, holding a wet bottle with a tag on it.

"Sowwy to bother you Kay Kay but I pwayed by teh beach today and found dis bottle that had your name on it. Mommy telled me to give it to you" the girl said and she reached out her tiny fragile hand and gave the bottle to Kaden.

"Thankyou sweety" Kaden replied curiously taking the bottle out of the girl's hand.

She turned around and headed off home holding just the hand of her little dolly. Kaden started to feel a little sorry for her because she lived in the slums section of the village.

"Well what does the message say?" Alister asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah I'll open it now" Kaden replied. He popped the cork and slid his finger into the bottle and pulled out the old tattered note that was folded in a cylinder shape. When he unravelled the note he read aloud:

Dear Kaden,

I am on Planet Oltanis fighting the war for the freedom of the inhabitants. As you may or may not know a terrible race known as the Djinn have sent an army to attack this poor helpless planet and we have arrived mid-battle to lend a hand to those who were brave enough to face these vial demons.

We have no luck...

Our men are falling one by one and I may be next. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and miss you very much and if I do fall next, I will join your mother in heaven and watch over you as you do good. These demons are the same beings that killed your mother so I've been killing them with more than just revenge. This war is not just for the freedom of these people, it's for revenge and for honor of our family too.

I hope you are well and listening to every bit of wisdom that Alister tells you because one day you might fight your own war. Train hard and learn wisely, that's all I ask and hopefully one day you don't need to fight a war and instead you find a beautiful and kind young lady to have a family of your own and continue our family name.

Well I need to go now, I just hope you receive this in time to know that I am still alive and I hope that one day I can come home and see you all grown up. It's been 15 years...

I love you Kaden. I love you son.

-Your father

Just as Kaden finished reading the note tears started to flow down his yellow furry cheeks. He couldn't believe that his father was still alive but he was still in danger.

"Wow Kaden I haven't seen your father for years and come to think of it he didn't get to see you grow up. When was it sent? This is fascinating" Alister stated with shock.

"He could be dead Al. We've got to go help him in the war" Kaden replied with tears still running down his face.

"Are you bonkers lad? You're not finished your training yet. You could get yourself killed in a war like that! I forbid this!"

Kaden didn't say another word. He was now too sad to eat and went off to bed early. Alister watched painfully as his young apprentice stumbled off into his room. He could feel his pain because Alister had lost both of his parents and now Kaden's mother was dead and his father could possibly get killed soon, or worse, he already is. He thought it would be a good idea to go comfort Kaden and bake some cookies for him. Alister was a proud chef in his spare time and made delicious choc chip cookies. He put on his apron and began to do his thing. When the mix was mixed he shaped it into little blobs and placed them in the fire oven.

After 30 minutes they were done and Alister opened the oven to find mouth watering golden cookies that smelled so good it made you weak. He took them off the tray and placed them on a plate with a glass of milk. Hopefully it would cheer poor Kaden up.

He opened the door and sat beside Kaden offering him the plate and glass. Kaden being a fan of Alister's recipes happily accepted and started scoffing them down like a little kid then washing it down with a nice cold drink of milk.

"Mmm thanks Al they were delicious" Kaden said wiping his mouth.

"My pleasure now please have a good sleep tonight ok and try not to worry too much" Alister said then walked out taking the plate and glass with him.

His idea was a success. With at least something in his belly and the pleasant taste of Alister's cookies Kaden would have a good sleep and not think too much about what happened.

Alister decided to go to bed now knowing that Kaden was alright but after a few minutes Kaden decided to sneak out and go help his father. The problem was...how?

R&R Please People


	2. When The Smoke Clears

Kaden put on his battle suit that his mother made for him before she was killed. She must've known that one day he would grow up and travel the galaxy so she wanted to make sure he was well protected. It was no armor but at least had some bulletproof functions and a mother's love in it.

_At least it fits_ he thought to himself, and slowly opened his bedroom door. He could hear that annoying sound that no Lombax would want to put up with in their life...Alister's snoring. It was so bad Kaden had to soundproof his room over and over again. Because it was so loud he had no trouble tip toeing outside to his star fighter.

After inserting the keys, Kaden inputted the coordinates to planet Oltanis and started to take off...without even realizing that his ship was the only thing in the galaxy that was louder than Alister's snoring.

The take off shook the whole house and woke Alister up. _What the blimey...?_ He said in his mind as he took a few seconds to adjust to what just happened. He got up to check if Kaden was ok and found only an empty bed that was still warm.

_That silly boy has gone after his father! _Alister had no time to lose. He quickly got into his battle suit and jumped in his ship. He knew exactly where Kaden was off to and inputted the same coordinates to Oltanis. His ship wasn't as fast as Kaden's but could take more damage but strength wasn't important in this case, he needed speed and the best thing for speed was a specialized star fighter Zoomerator.

He switched it on and blasted through the stars after his friend. Kaden was like a brother to him and he wasn't going to lose another family member.

In the distance he could see a light that got bigger as he moved forward. It was Kaden's ship and he was catching up fast. Kaden must've noticed because he started to go faster.

_Oh not this again..._They were nearly in the Oltanis atmosphere and they could both see where the war was taking place. Kaden went in for a landing with Alister just behind him and they both landed in a perfect spot away from sight. Kaden jumped out and took off in a rush but was stopped suddenly by Alister who had him by the hand.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Alister asked gruffly.

Kaden didn't reply he just kept trying to pull away from Alister's grip.

"Listen. I will help you find your father but promise not to run off. Just try to remember everything I taught you and we should be fine"

Those words made Kaden finally stop. He looked up at his friend with his big green eyes as in saying thank you and nodded. They would have to be careful around this place. Danger could be lurking behind every corner.

They came across a group of people who were in hiding from the invasion. They thought that maybe these people could help them.

"Hello there, have you seen a group of Lombax's come through here?" Kaden asked.

It looked like they couldn't talk out of shock so they made out a gesture representing lombax ears and pointed to Kaden then pointed to their right. That was the way that his father had gone.

Kaden ran off in that direction and not far behind was Alister who yelled:

"I thought I told you to not run off like that!"

"Sorry Al but my father is near, I can feel him!" Kaden yelled back.

Kaden came to a sudden stop. When Alister caught up he saw a horrific sight that made him tremble. About 70 dead bodies lay motionless before their eyes and a few of them were lombax's. Alister turned to face Kaden and saw his tears once again flow down his yellow cheeks and then he saw what was causing it...Kaden's father...

Kaden ran over to him and fell on his knees. It was him, he had the same stripes under his chin just like Kaden and he was covered in warm blood, they were too late. Alister knelt down next him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry...he was a good man" Alister tried not to say anything else. Only to make sure that Kaden knew he was in a better place and he got up to leave Kaden alone with his father for a few minutes.

He looked across the field and saw someone coming towards him. It was a girl, hugging herself from the cold and limping with each step. She was another lombax with yellow fur and long flowing hair that swayed when she walked. Alister was astounded at what he was seeing; she was the most beautiful lombax he had ever seen.

"Hello friends are you survivors too?" the girl asked shyly.

"No we just arrived. My friend here received a message from his father and he wanted to come and help him but..." Alister stopped.

"But what?"

She followed Alister's eyes towards Kaden and his deceased father. Her face turned even more upset and shook her head slowly. She knew what.

"I'm very sorry sir. A lot of people were killed today. This must've been the Djinn's final attack and they should leave very soon. My name is Amerie by the way" the girl said.

"I am Alister and this is Kaden. Do you live here?" Alister replied.

"Well yes but I don't want to anymore. It's full of violence and we always get attacked because our planet is rich with raritanium ore..." Amerie protested.

"Why don't you come back with us? I think it's time that Kaden and I return home now"

He helped Kaden up and the three went back to the ships.

When they got there they saw that Alister's ship was in pieces. The Djinn must've destroyed it on their way out but why not Kaden's too? It didn't matter though because they could all fit in the one ship. They hopped in and made their way home. Away from the terror and the danger...but the danger would come back to get them soon enough...


	3. Purple & Pink City

The trio of lombax's had finally left the dreaded remains of Amerie's home city on Oltanis. They would return to Fastoon and be safe from the Djinn but hurt would still remain, especially for Kaden as he now knew that his father was dead...

Amerie watched him as he rested his head on his folded arms and looked out the window of the ship. She could see he was hurting and went over to comfort him.

"My parents are gone too but I believe a person becomes stronger after tragedy" she said.

Kaden didn't speak. He just gazed at the beauty of the stars in space and knew that his father has become a star right next to his mother. He hoped that he would become stronger after the tragedy just like Amerie had just said and get his revenge on the Djinn.

Out of nowhere the ship was attacked and the hazard alarm started to go off.

"Argh we've been hit! Are you two ok?" Alister yelled.

They nodded and held onto the side of their chairs. Amerie was panicking really bad and jumped into Kaden's lap.

_W...what is she doing? _He thought. The ship's display had shut down so Alister didn't know where they were going. Then the engine, they were falling and heading towards an unknown planet which definitely wasn't Fastoon and they braced themselves for a crash landing.

"Sorry guys" Alister murmured. He for once was scared and let go of the steering controls. He had given up and knew they could only crash.

Amerie screamed as they came closer to the ground and she held on even tighter to Kaden. He was freaking out badly now too. They were nearly there, just a few more seconds...

Kaden opened his eyes and what he saw was amazing. A purple and pink city alive with people and giant buildings and surrounding him was a group of people who had witnessed the crash. He tried to get up but was stopped by a mass lying on top of him. It was Amerie, still holding on to him. He shook her gently and she eventually opened her eyes to see his looking straight at her.

_Wow _he thought. She was beautiful and delicate like a little angel but then...

_Eek I'm a pedophile! I'm a pedophile!_ And he pushed her off him and got up. Alister was already up and had got rid of the on looking crowd before checking on the others.

"Looks like we're stuck here chaps" Alister said with a sarcastic smile. The ship was completely destroyed and in pieces and they had no way of getting home now but at least they were safe...

An elderly couple who witnessed the crash came up to them and offered them a place to stay in their hotel. The trio gladly accepted and followed them to a huge building with many windows but inside was even better...

It was so modern and clean and luxurious, the trio felt as though they were in heaven. The couple showed them to their room and handed them the key card to get in. They bowed their heads and left them in peace and the trio hurried to get inside, they'd never seen such luxury as they lived in a village and slums.

There was a bunker bed where Alister and Kaden would sleep and a double bed for Amerie.

"Flux Rifle the top bunk!" Kaden yelled childishly and climbed to the top. Alister just shook his head and sat on the lower bunk. He looked over at Amerie and she looked very confused.

"What seems to be the matter love?" Alister asked.

"Well you do realize I've never slept in a bed before so I have no idea how to get in" Amerie replied rashly. Alister lifted up the sheets and pushed her in carelessly.

"Oww! What was that for?" she screeched.

"Little girls must learn to respect their elders" Alister said poshly.

"I'm 17 and I can speak how I want!"

Alister's eyes widened. He thought she was a lot younger than she really was but ignored her rudeness and jumped on his bed to sleep. Amerie felt bad when he turned away, she didn't want to show guilt and weakness towards Alister as she could sense he was a strong man who was secretly hurting deep down.

She was comfortable inside her bed and not long after she closed her eyes she fell asleep. Alister was snoring loudly as ever but Kaden stayed awake. He was in the worst pain and couldn't sleep so he got up and stood outside on their room's balcony. It woke Amerie up and she followed him out to see what was up.

"Hey are you still upset about your father?" Amerie whispered soothingly.

"Yeah I just feel like I have no one left now. My family is all gone and I am the only one left. Alister is pretty much a brother to me but it's still not flesh and blood" Kaden replied.

Amerie walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. He didn't feel like a pedo anymore after she announced her age and put his arms around her. Kaden knew that she lost her parents too but it only made her stronger, was Kaden able to get through it just like her?

"You know you can always find the right girl and continue on your family name, and uhh reproduce..." Amerie said. Kaden jolted as he heard her say this. He was a young, testosterone filled 18 year old who would never think about having children let alone marriage! But he really liked Amerie...he thought to himself:

_I could spend the rest of my life with this girl._ She looked up at him with her big baby blue eyes and met with his and they slowly leaned in closer to each other. They couldn't help themselves and ending up sharing a passionate kiss and didn't even realize that Alister was watching with jealousy...

*****After this I'm going to have to skip a few years in the next chapter so Amerie becomes pregnant :P I just don't want to have to write a sex chapter*****


	4. The Invasion

**5 years later...**

The sun rose on Purple and Pink city and illuminated the beautiful scenery that was now Kaden, his (now) wife Amerie, and Alister's home. It was one of the most safest cities in the Galaxy so they decided to stay there when Amerie became pregnant.

She had given birth to their son 3 years ago and wanted to raise him in a safe environment so Purple and Pink city was the best choice.

They named him Ratchet and his fur was the same color as his father Kaden. When he reached 16 his father would test him to see how well he was with his combat skills but baby Ratchet preferred playing with mechanics than learn combat.

One day Kaden received a distressed call from his village on Fastoon. Alister ran over to see what was happening but it wasn't good news. The Djinn had planned an invasion on Fastoon to wipe out all of the remaining Lombax's. Many had already fallen and it wasn't looking good for the survivors. Kaden looked at Alister with a stern expression and they suited up in their Infernox Armor to go into battle for their Planet. Kaden would have to leave his wife and his son behind...

"Everything will be alright my love. Just stay here and protect yourself and our son. I will return when the fight is over and we can be a family again" Kaden whispered gently.

Amerie didn't reply but nodded and went back inside holding baby Ratchet. As Kaden and Alister departed for war she watched them from the kitchen window with a tear running down her pale cheek.

"Here we go again. Be strong and fight with honor" Alister had his head high as they blasted through the starry space but Kaden was upset and kept looking back at Planet Cerebella. What would he do if he fell and couldn't return? Nothing. Amerie would have to raise a young boy who didn't know his father.

"We'll be fine Kaden. We've survived the worst of situations, even near death so we will be back very soon after we destroy some Djinn ass" Alister tried to make his best friend feel better like he always did and they finally arrived at Fastoon.

They were too late. There was no one in sight and the village was in pieces. Possessions and items were in flames and the houses were wrecked. Among the devastation were hundreds of dead and bloody bodies.

"NO!" Kaden yelled. He felt failure and dishonour and the tears started flowing. Alister dropped to his knees and had tears for the first time in many years. He knew as well that they had failed. There was no living Lombax's around, the Djinn had wiped them out except for Kaden, Alister, Amerie and baby Ratchet. There was no traces of any Lombax in the Solana Galaxy except for the inhabitants on Fastoon and now there was only 4.

Alister found a transmission in the sand and called Kaden over to watch it with him. It was from the Djinn leader who had sent it to the army to attack. It contained a top secret message that showed the leader addressing his army to find the location of every Lombax in the Solana Galaxy and wipe them out. At the end it contained coordinates to the next location.

"What do they have against Lombax's?" Kaden asked.

"I don't know but it only gets worse" Alister replied in shock. Kaden looked at him with a worried expression.

"W...why what does it say?"

"It doesn't say anything but it contains coordinates"

"And...?"

"And the coordinates lead to Planet Cerebella. In Purple and Pink City"

Kaden jumped up and grabbed Alister on the arm. He dragged him towards the ship and took off immediately.

"We have to hurry Al! If they get to Amerie then we have no chance of survival. She is the only female Lombax alive!" Kaden yelled.

They were in Cerebella atmosphere and saw the Djinn ships scattered around a terrified city. Kaden and Alister jumped out and started to shoot down some of the Djinn army one by one on the way to their house. The Djinn didn't wear much armor so they were easy to kill but if one got a hold of you, you had no hope of getting out.

They reached their house and found a bunch of Djinn ransacking the inside. Kaden killed them hard with anger and Alister helped and covered him until he reached his wife.

After the Djinn were dead Kaden went inside the bedroom. Underneath the bed was a terrified Amerie holding onto baby Ratchet. They were safe. Kaden and Alister came on time before the Djinn had a chance of getting to them. Kaden put his arms around Amerie and pulled her in close.

"I hate to say it Amerie, but we can't keep Ratchet on a Planet that is traceable by the Djinn" Kaden whispered. He took baby Ratchet out of her arms and held him in his. Amerie put her hands on Kaden's shoulder and nodded in agreement to what he had to do. He had to take him to an uncharted Planet and keep him there until the Djinn were destroyed.

He placed Ratchet in his ship and took off to an uncharted Planet called Veldin. He said he would come back for him after he took out the Djinn and return to Amerie to be a normal family again. Ratchet looked up to him with big innocent green eyes and giggled. The little Lombax had no idea what was going on in his world and hopefully he wouldn't have to grow up through it all.

Kaden and baby Ratchet arrived on Planet Veldin in a place called Kyzil Plateau. There was an abandoned mechanic shed on a hill where Kaden thought was perfect to keep his precious baby hidden. He got down on his knees and held Ratchet tight before placing him in the corner.

He whispered:

_Everything will be ok my son. Stay alive and out of sight here in this shed. Your mother is safe with Alister and I will return for you once I get rid of the wretched Djinn. I love you..._

He placed him down in the corner and got up to leave. He had never cried so hard in his life. He now had to go back to Purple and Pink City to destroy the Djinn once and for all.


	5. Goodbye My Love

"Dadda" The first word baby Ratchet had said, Kaden was there to hear it but had to leave him once again...

He hopped back into his star fighter ship and started it up. Before inputting coordinates for Purple and Pink City he took one last look at his son before he had to abandon him until the Djinn were destroyed. A few more tears ran down his cheek as he put the coordinates in and took off to the stars.

On his way to Planet Cerebella, Kaden was hunted down by two Djinn fighter ships who had obviously tracked him down while he travelled to Veldin. The Veldin atmosphere must have been a safe zone because they didn't start attacking until he left, a good thing it was as it meant that Ratchet would be safe. Now he had to take them down which meant two less Djinn to worry about and besides they could take him down instead...

One of them locked onto Kaden's ship and fired but he was too skilled to get hit and ended up doing a barrel roll and turning just in time to shoot back. It was a success. The Djinn ship had sparked up and spun out of control, hitting the second ship along the way. They both spiralled out of control and blew up into tiny singed particles that would float in space for years to come.

_That was close...but a bit more competition would've been fun..._

Kaden was proud of his mad skills and did a little victory pose before he was interrupted by a distress call. It was Amerie...

_This can't be good..._

"Kaden? Can you hear me? It's Amerie, The Djinn have taken over Purple and Pink City and everyone is being turned into slaves and tortured! If they find Alister and myself, we're dead! HELP! It won't be long until they find us!" Amerie was quietly squealing through the communicator.

"Ok I'm on my way now so stay out of sight!" Kaden yelled in reply and he activated light speed to get there quicker.

Blasting through the solar system, warrior Kaden's destiny was upon him and he didn't have much time. Every Lombax was dead except for four and only one was female. He had to take in that Ratchet might not ever meet his own kind but he knew he would make him proud, whatever happened.

Kaden finally arrived in the Cerebella atmosphere. It was visible from that far away you could see the damage from the war taking place. He lowered his ship down but was shot down by a camped Djinn on a turret. He fell faster as he came closer to the ground before crash landing hard. The Djinn laughed disgustingly but stopped suddenly at what had come into site, Kaden, who was slowly landing himself using an emergency helipack. He waved with a revengeful smile on his face before drawing his gun and shooting the Djinn who nearly took his life. It was killed instantly and fell off the turret wall to the ground below.

Kaden landed and held his head high with pride. He looked around to make sure there were no Djinn lying in wait to strike but all there were the people of Pink and Pink City suited up in armor and weapons to exterminate the Djinn from their home.

"Kaden! You're here! And alive thank goodness" It was Alister crying out to his best friend who was happy he was alive. He made his way over to him and hugged him tight then slapped him in the face, which was uncalled for.

"Alister! What was that for?" Kaden protested.

"Sorry, sorry just getting you pumped up for the biggest fight of your life" Alister replied and they ran into the battlefield together to take on the evil Djinn. Hopefully this time they would take them out forever.

After an hour of fighting Kaden had made a statement that he had to pull out of the war for a moment to check on his wife Amerie. Alister and the others understood and he made his way to their house (killing some Djinn ass along the way of course).

He arrived there quickly and before entering he caught his breathe. When he opened the door his face turned stiff. Everything inside his house was ruined and scattered all over the place.

_Wow someone must've thrown a raging party here_

Kaden thought to himself sarcastically and stepped over everything to look for Amerie. He had found her but she was in a critical state...

"AMERIE NO!" Kaden yelled and ran to her side, kneeling down so he could hold her fragile little body in his arms.

"K...Kaden...?" She murmured and fluttered her eyes open.

"Yes it's me my love. Are you hurt?"

"I...I don't know..."

Kaden felt something strange on his left hand and took it off her back to find blood dripping off his gloves. He slowly turned her over and found a Djinn engraved dagger stuck in her back.

"Argh those bastards! They got to you before I could...I'm so sorry I failed my love..." Kaden was crying again as he pulled out the dagger and threw it violently towards the wall.

"It's ok my love. If this is really my time, at least I got to spend it with you..." Amerie started to bawl her eyes out but every tear caused pain from her violent wound.

"Our son is safe. They can't track him down on the planet I left him. So please don't worry about him. As soon as this war is over and those f**king Djinn are done for I will return to him and we can raise him like a normal and safe family again"

"Didn't you hear me Kaden? This is my time. I'm going to die. Please take care of our son and love him as much as I love you" She took her last breath and died in Kaden's arms. He wept for her before getting grips with the reality. Before he returned to continue fighting in the war, he buried his beloved wife beside their house and carved a message into a tombstone to place over her grave.

He said some farewell prayers and placed a rose that was in a vase inside their house into her resting hands before covering up her beautiful young body forever. She was now in a better place...

As for Kaden, he had some serious business to take care of...

And now, it was personal.


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing lately, I been busy but here is the next chapter!**

Kaden had a painful turmoil growing inside of him. He was suffering emotionally and had only one way to get all the anger out of him:

Take out the Djinn.

He had to leave his son on an abandoned planet, his wife was murdered and his best friend was slowly growing fatigue from the war. All because of a terrible race who thought they were the supreme race. They were after the lombaxes for a confusing and unknown reason and they had basically prevailed already with 3 lombaxes remaining. Kaden and Alister had to protect each other but the more they fought, more just kept coming.

"This isn't good Al! We're outnumbered and we're slowly getting weaker!" Kaden yelled frantically at his partner.

"Keep your head high Kaden. We'll win this time!" Alister replied but he had a slight hesitation as he said this, he too was feeling that they may not win this war.

Armies from all over Planet Cerebella had come to Purple and Pink City to help with the fight but the same thing went for the Djinn, armies from all over the galaxy had joined them to help wipe out the once peaceful and beautiful planet. The two sides would fight continuously for days and when one grew tired and fatigue, they didn't have enough time to recover as they would eventually get killed. These horrid creatures were jealous of Cerebella's beauty. Planet Cerebella was named after a beautiful robot queen who sacrificed herself, and her beauty, to save her beloved planet which was now under attack.

_No one knew why they were trying to wipe out the lombaxes but Djinn were very evil and ugly creatures who just wanted to be beautiful so that was their reason to destroy the planet. That's understandable, but why kill an entire race and planet because of it?_

"Kaden watch out!" Alister yelled as he leaped in front of his friend. He shot his rifle at a Djinn and watched in fall with great relief.

"Wow thankyou Al, you saved me...again" Kaden sighed. Alister turned around to face his best friend and had a stern look in his eyes.

"You're welcome but promise me you'll stop daydreaming and focus on destroying the bloody Djinn. I want to defend and protect you all I can but you cannot just rely on me. You need to step up and do things yourself now" Alister told him seriously.

Kaden nodded and quickly shook his head to wake himself up. This war was too important to sit around and think of it. Action was the only way to end it. He looked up and glanced into the distance and saw what looked like the leader of the Djinn so Kaden started to make his way over to him. The Djinn leader must've noticed him running towards him and turned around and took off in a hurry. Kaden was not going to let him get away so he activated his jet boots and blasted off after him.

_I wish these creatures couldn't fly, then I'd be able to kill him in time!_

The Djinn leader kept looking behind him and picked up speed whenever he noticed Kaden getting closer. Why was the leader fleeing from his own war?

"Stop flying away you coward and fight!" Kaden yelled throwing his wrench towards the creatures armoured body. He missed him and his wrench came flying back towards him. The leader didn't stop moving forward until he reached the edge of a cliff which was inside a space-time vortex. The rip in the fabrics of the space-time continuum caused the Djinn leaders' flying to cease altogether and he suddenly fell from a great height. After a hard fall he got up and came face to face with the brave young warrior Lombax Kaden, the one that the Djinn leader feared the most. His aura was so powerful that it almost made him invincible to his own power.

"Why did you kill almost every living Lombax? Why are you trying to wipe out my beloved race? Who do you think you are?" Kaden asked in a pissed off tone. The Djinn leaders' eyes opened up wider than before and lifted up his arm to point at Kaden.

"Ecar nwo ym deyortsed ylraen ecar ruoy" The leader protested.

Kaden looked confused at the foreign language he was speaking but remembered that Djinn spell and pronounce their words backwards. Kaden tried to work out what he was saying in his mind and attempted to translate it backwards...

_Ecar nwo ym deyortsed ylraen ecar ruoy..._

_Your race nearly destroyed my own race..._

What was he talking about?

"Djinns ton dna tenalp rieht saw Fastoon taht demialc dna dedavni Lombax sa nwonk ecar laref a litnu Fastoon fo trap a no ynomrah ni devil Djinn eht oga sraey"

_Years ago the Djinn lived in harmony on a part of Fastoon until a feral race known as Lombax invaded and claimed that Fastoon was their planet and not Djinns..._

Kaden realized now why the Djinn wanted to destroy all the lombaxes. Kaden knew what really happened though, the leader was talking nonsense. He must've been brainwashed when he was a child to believe what the other Djinn had told him.

"Years ago the Djinn fled from their home planet because it was heading for a black hole. Fastoon was the closest living planet they could find and asked the lombaxes for a place to stay. The lombaxes let them live there but realized that lombaxes hunted their food instead of it being made for them. The Djinn didn't know how to hunt and wanted the lombaxes to serve food to them and help them out but instead of helping the lombaxes suggested that they teach them how to hunt. The Djinn, being so impatient and lazy started to demand and take over the lombaxes which caused the lombaxes to fight back in retaliation. The lombaxes then found out that the Djinn home planet didn't even get sucked into the black hole that passed and asked the Djinn to return home but they refused and called more Djinn over the invade Fastoon and take over the lombaxes. Of course the lombaxes won as they were expert fighters back in the day and the remaining Djinn fled back home. Years have passed and you Djinn think that the lombaxes did a bad thing but really they just wanted to help. That's your crappy excuse for attacking us isn't it?"

Kaden was out of breath and glanced into the leaders' angry eyes. He clenched his slimy fist and screamed an ear splitting terrible cry that caused Kaden to cover his ears. A small swarm of Djinn joined the leader and started to shoot at the deafened Kaden. He was under attack and just one unlucky shot flew towards Kaden's chest. It went right through him and he grabbed hold of the spot where he was shot and fell to his knees.

Was this over for Kaden?


	7. Kadens Demise

**A/N: Make sure to have tissues next to you when reading, just a warning!**

Kaden was in excruciating pain from the gunshot wound that was inflicted by the Djinn leader and his army. He was starting to cough up blood and his wound wouldn't stop bleeding. He was dying and it was a very painful death. Kaden started to think about his abandoned son and how he would never be able to see him grow up. He would never get to see his parents and he would probably not survive on his own anyway. He would never get to teach baby Ratchet combat skills and have practise battles with him just like he and Alister used to do...

_Alister..._

_My one and only best friend who helped me with everything..._

Tears ran down Kaden's fuzzy cheeks and eventually burst out into a fit of crying.

_Goodbye Alister, thankyou..._

Kaden lied down on the grass and took one more glance towards the Djinn leader who was walking away with a smirk on his evil face. Kaden had failed his mission. He slowly closed his eyes and took his last breath before going into a never-ending peaceful sleep. He had died on the edge of a cliff with a war going on not far from his resting body. Another Lombax had fallen...

Meanwhile Alister was fighting strong. He had a sudden burst of energy and killed hundreds of Djinn in minutes but he was starting to worry about Kaden.

_What's happened to him?_

Alister decided to sneak out of the war to go and find Kaden. Some Djinn stopped him in his path but he swung his double bladed wrench at them and sliced them all down. Any Djinn in front of him were shot and killed like they didn't know what hit them. Alister was starting to panic because Kaden was nowhere to be seen. He searched all over the battlefield looking for any sign of a yellow-brown Lombax but there was nothing...

Suddenly Alister closed his eyes and searched the back of his mind for a memory of where exactly Kaden chased the Djinn leader. He saw a cliff that was right next to beach and then opened his eyes.

_The Purple beach Cliffside!_

Alister knew exactly where Kaden was now and ran as fast as he could towards the Purple beach Cliffside. The only problem is when he got there, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. He arrived at the Cliffside and saw Kaden lying peacefully on the grass and Alister just had a smile on his face.

_Poor guy must be tired. He's had a lot happen to him lately so maybe he just needed a little rest._

But there was a war going on and Alister needed to wake him up and get him back in action. He just realized that the Djinn leader wasn't around. If Kaden had killed the leader wouldn't his body be around somewhere? He knelt down beside Kaden's body and rolled him onto his back. His hand was covered in blood and holding onto the middle of his chest. Alister held his friend in his arms and moved his hand away from the giant gunshot wound that was still leaking out blood. In shock, Alister dropped Kaden's body and started to hyperventilate. He had just realized that his best friend was not sleeping, he was dead. He held his bloody hands up to his face and started to choke on his tears. His best friend, no, his brother was lying dead in front of him. Alister just couldn't take it in. His heart felt like it had ripped in two. Not only was his best friend and his best friend's wife dead but he was the only Lombax left...

_Baby Ratchet is still one of the remaining lombaxes but he couldn't survive on his own..._

Alister had huge doubts that Ratchet would survive without his parents so decided to just forget all about him. The thing that mattered the most at the moment was Kaden and the war. He wanted to bury his dead friend's body next to Amerie's so they could rest in peace together but how could he get past the battlefield? He couldn't risk his own life trying to get through the fight because he wanted Kaden to be with his wife and if he was killed trying to get past, then it wouldn't happen.

Alister had come up with an idea which involved a bit more effort. He would carry Kaden's body over his shoulder and make his way around the battlefield and then sneak through the streets to his house and then bury his body next to Amerie's. This meant a longer walk and if someone spotted him, he'd have to get out sight quickly. It was the only option he had because his other one was wait until the war ended (which could take weeks or even months) while his friends body rotted in his arms.

Alister made a vomiting gesture at the thought of that option and jumped up with Kaden over his shoulder and made his way around the giant war taking place.

_Oh please don't get spotted. Please._

Alister kept repeating this in his head as he quietly snuck around the Djinn in battle. After a few minutes of dropping to the ground and getting back up and sneaking past he made it to his street. He took one more look at the fight going on to make sure no one had noticed him and shook his head.

_Why did this happen? Why?_

Alister blinked as he turned around and when he opened his eyes, the one thing he feared appeared before him:

The Djinn leader.

_Shit._

He had his arms crossed and was staring at Alister with a disgusted look on his face. He noticed that he was carrying the Lombax that he had killed earlier, Kaden and he wasn't happy that Alister had him. Alister felt a sudden electric shock flow through his body and grew with rage. This was the bastard that had killed his best friend and now he had found him.

Alister dropped Kaden's body and drawed his double-bladed wrench. He was going to end this himself, for all the lombaxes that fell before this vile creature. Once and for all.

**NO! Kaden! I know it's sad but it's how the story goes. It's not ended yet though, so stay tuned.**


	8. The Final Battle

Alister was confronted by the evil and horrible Djinn leader. It was he who sent the invasion on Fastoon. It was he who sent the invasion on Cerebella. It was he who killed Kaden's wife. It was he who forced Kaden to abandon his baby on an unknown planet. It was he who killed Kaden and it was he who was standing in front of Alister, the one who survived through all the grief that had happened to him.

"You. You're the prick who has ruined everything!" Alister yelled. All the pain that was stuck inside him was now being released through words and action. He gripped his double-bladed wrench and pointed the tip in the leaders' direction.

"Hisssssss" Was all the Djinn leader had to say. His smirk was so sickening like he had no regrets of what he had done. As long as the Djinn and himself could rule and do whatever they pleased, he didn't care one bit. Now he had Alister to deal with and he obviously had no intentions of backing out of this fight. It was a Lombax, a Lombax which should be destroyed.

Alister braced himself for any sudden attacks and gripped his wrench tightly. The Djinn leader smirked again and jumped up into the air ready to attack. He flew towards Alister with his arm in front and swung at his head, razor sharp claws out all the way, but Alister was too quick...in one quick movement, he swung his double-bladed wrench towards the Djinn leader and cut off his arm in seconds.

The mutant creature cried out in intense agony as purple blood poured from his amputated arm. While Alister was still built up with momentum he swung again and completely annihilated the wicked being with every strike, causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Not so tough now are ya?" Alister yelled and he clamped the leader's neck with his wrench. The tightness around his neck was suffocating him and he grasped the shaft with his remaining arm and tried to get out of Alister's overpowering grip.

"I am giving you a chance to speak before I erase your disgusting ass off of this universe, even though I cannot understand the gibberish you speak, say it, say what you must, because at least I have heart unlike you!" Alister stood there, his grip still tight as he watched the Djinn leader struggle to speak.

"I can speak your tongue Lombax but all I have to say is...I actually do admire your courage and bravery to take me on. So now that being said, please kill me now and end my misery..." The Djinn leader closed his eyes and gave up trying to break the hold that was upon him.

Alister didn't hesitate. He drew his pistol and pointed it towards the creature's chest.

"You could've made a great leader...if only you could've seen the light..." Alister pulled the trigger and the pulsing bullet went right through his chest, killing him instantly. The threat of the Djinn was now no more and the galaxy was now at peace.

What about the lombaxes? What about baby Ratchet? Alister and Ratchet were the only known lombaxes left but Alister had the feeling that Ratchet would be dead by now. An infant could not possibly survive for very long and Alister had no time to deal with a child.

Alister was all alone with nothing left to live for. His best friend was killed along with his entire race. He thought of committing suicide before but his honor and dignity was too great to do such a thing. Instead he decided on fleeing from this planet and find somewhere to start a new life. Hopefully someone out there would accept him and he'd be happy again.

So Alister was off on his way, never to be heard of again for years to come. He would start over fresh and rebuild his traumatized life and never have to worry about another menace ever again.

As for the Djinn, they were physically unable to destroy anything without the role of a leader. None of the remaining Djinn were brave enough to step up as their new leader, so they too fled the planet to start a new life somewhere else. Only this time, they wouldn't be an evil, threatening race ever again. They would be free to do as they please and live a happy and healthy live for themselves.

Nothing would threaten anyone for years to come. The galaxy was now at peace.


End file.
